


You My Only Love

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Collage, Exams, Love, M/M, Pregnant, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love is ever lasting.





	You My Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift story for my friend on the wattpad.

It was late in the night and Yuya was working on his studies, he was in collage and was studying for his final exams all alone, his brother Yugo was other at Yuri's studying and knowing Yuri, he would not let Yugo get away from his studying and would make sure he would not play any games until he was finished. Yugo and Yuri were also lovers and Yuya wondered if they were really studying or not and he doubted that they actually studying since Yuri was seriously a whore and loved to have sex with Yugo every chance they got to gather, Yuya had walked in his and Yugo's shared bedroom and caught them having sex against the wall, Yuya's innocences was gone after seeing that. Though it kind of made him see what he didn't notice before, he noticed his friend Yuto was pretty hot and imaged him fucking him when his mind wondered off into dreamland, though it seemed Yuto liked Shun though since Yuto and him were kissing each other, Yuya only knew this because he found Yuto and Shun one day in the boys locker room making out in, his heart broke after seeing that and he run away with Yuto calling after him. 

After that day Yuya had avoided him everytime they would meet in the hallways and classrooms, even outside Yuya would stuck with Yugo and Yuri or even Yuzu and Rin to keep Yuto away from him, he even ended calls and deleted unread text from Yuto, Yuya didn't want to feel upset if he and Yuto ended up talking to each other, that was why he didn't want to talk or look at him right now. Yuya let out a sigh as he got up from studying for at least five hours and he was getting hungry, want to the kitchen to poor himself a cup of hot coffee to keep him awake and made a sandwich, he pulled out a bag of plan chips and seat down at the table to eat his small meal. He was about to eat when he heard a knock on his door, Yuya groaned he was hungry and just wanted to eat... He got up and want to the front door and he opened it only to close it again, well tried to close it again but a strong hand grabbed the door frame and stopped him from closing the door in the others face.

"Yuya, that isn't really nice to close a door in someone's face before they could even say something," come a calm voice that made Yuya shiver, he didn't want to see him at all, and he wasn't mentally ready to face him yet.

"Um... I will get Yugo if you don't leave right now, Yuto," Yuya knew that he didn't know Yugo wasn't here right now but hopefully Yuto would buy into it and leave him alone.

"Last time I checked he was Yuri's in bonded to a bed by ropes, when I want over there to get same notes from Yuri just awhile ago, so its no use in lying Yuya. I just want to talk, so can I come inside?" He asked him nicely. Yuya hesitated, didn't know if should let him enter his home or not but Yuto decided for him because Yuya hesitated to long and let himself in.

"Just come right on in," Yuya says sarcastically as he closes the door following Yuto back into the kitchen. Yuto grabbed Yuya's sandwich and took a bite out of it, Yuya whimpers a little at that, "that was my snack..." Yuya whines anime tears going down his face. 

"Sorry, I was kind of hungry, Shun and his candy crazy boyfriend Sora ate the rest of the food in my house," Yuto rubbed the back of his head, Yuya was surprised at this new information was Yuto dating Shun?

"I thought you and Shun were dating?" Yuya asked him really confused at what was going on and why did Shun and Yuto make out if Shun was dating someone else?

"Why would I date my best friend? The reason we made out in the firsr place, was because Sora dared me and Shun to make out in the boys locker room in a game of truth or dare, so we had no choice..." Yuto put Yuya's sandwich down and looked at Yuya. "But we expecting you to walk in the boys locker room, and I tried to tell you but you kept avoiding me and refused to even speak to me, it hurt really badly to know the person that I love so much was rejecting me. I couldn't let this go, I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me, Yuya, I love you I really do."

Yuya gently placed his hands on Yuto's cheeks and give him a warm smile. "I love you too, Yuto," he told him softly closing his eyes as he spoke. He then felt a pair of lips on his making him open his eyes in surprise. Yuto's lips were on his, it was a sweet but passionate kiss, Yuya slowly closed his eyes and started to kiss Yuto back, his hands moved away from Yuto's cheek so he could wrap his arms around his neck, while Yuto's arms wrapped around his waist being him closer to him.

The sweet kiss soon got really heated and they started to make out, Yuto picked up Yuya's thighs and wrapped them around his waist as he pushed everything that was on the kitchen table off, the would clean the mess up later but right now it was all about them. Yuto pinned Yuya to the table and released Yuya's mouth so they could get same air, Yuya was a panting mess and wanted Yuto so badly that he ended up grinding against him, they both moaned at his actions and it was turning them both on even more. Yuto took off his and Yuya's shirts and started to kiss down his neck to his left nipple, he slide his tongue out of his mouth and licked it making Yuya squeal in surprise, he smirks and teases his nipple with his teeth while he messed with the other one. Yuya whined at this and his cock was getting hard fast from all of Yuto's teasing. Yuya gently run his fingers in his black and purple hair, his hair felt smooth and sliky unlike what he thought it was going to be, he always imaged Yuto's hair would be spiky and pointy, he was really glad it really wasn't like that at all. 

"Yuya, I want to be your first timr and your forever lover, will you always be with me no matter what?" he asked suddenly, Yuya was a little surprised at his question but smiled happily anyway.

"Of course, Yuto, I want to belong to you and you alone," he whispered with happy tears and smiled happily. Yuto smiled and brought his lips back to Yuya's mouth and kissed him lovingly as he sliped off Yuya's boxers releasing Yuya's cock free.

Yuya helped Yuto out of his pants and boxees, Yuya blushed at the size of Yuto's cock as Yuto prepared himself and stuck a finger in Yuya making him yelp. Yuto waited for Yuya to adjust to his finger before adding another which caused Yuya to flich as Yuto started to move the fingers to find one spot, he added another finger and immediately after he found what he was looking for which caused Yuya to scream in pleasure. Yuto hit the spot a few more times before he pulled his fingers out, Yuya whimpered at the lost of Yuto's fingers.

"Shush, you'll get something way better then my fingers, but its going to hurt a little my love," Yuto kissed him as he slowly thrusted his cock into Yuya's hole, Yuya whimpered at the sudden pain running through his body and he started to cry from the pain. Once Yuto was fully inside him, Yuto waited for Yuya to adjust to his cock before he started to move again, as the pain finally subsided her backed his hips to let Yuto know to move now. Yuto started to move at a slow pace before going faster and harder with his thrust.

"YUTO!!! HARDER!!!" Yuya screams out in pleasure as Yuto hit his spot, Yuto smirks at this and pounds into Yuya harder and faster, her stroked Yuya's neglected cock sending Yuya into more pleasure. They both soon cum and Yuto fall on top of Yuya.

"That felt really good~" Yuto purred into Yuya's ear causing him to blush brightly.

"It did feel really good, Yuto," Yuya kissed his cheek. Yuto pushed himself back up and gave Yuya a smirk.

"Ready for round 2?" he asked before he started to pound into Yuya again.

"WAIT! YUTO!"

___________

It has been at least two months since that day, Yuya passed his exams and was now living with Yuto. Yuya surprised a week later after that day when Yugo announced he and Yuri was having a baby, Yuri smiled proudly when he and Yugo were out, Yuya was also surprised to find out homeself two months later pregnant with Yuto's babies and yes it was twins. Yuto was excited after Yuya told him the news, and not just a few days later Sora announced he was pregnant with Shun's children which they were going to have five. Poor Sora, his going to have the hardest time giving birth... Yuya thought to himself but he was happy that he and Yuto were finally together and were going to soon be married and that was all he wanted and could ever ask for.


End file.
